


母狼

by xiaosinian



Category: At Close Range
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 双A设定, 父子年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: 再次预警，父子年下，双A设定，乱伦，病态的情感关系，某种程度的非自愿性行为，以及些许暴力场景描写，如果有令您不适的内容，请务必及时点叉一如既往地不会起标题，大概也可以叫《某个神经病杀人前讲的谜一样的故事》





	母狼

**Author's Note:**

> 再次预警，父子年下，双A设定，乱伦，病态的情感关系，某种程度的非自愿性行为，以及些许暴力场景描写，如果有令您不适的内容，请务必及时点叉
> 
> 一如既往地不会起标题，大概也可以叫《某个神经病杀人前讲的谜一样的故事》

他闻到血腥味，从拿着枪对准他的男孩身上。

那是熟悉的气味，他想起很多年前，他的腹部被开了个洞，鲜血滑腻腻得沾了他满手，令人作呕的腥气中又夹杂了罪恶的甜美。过于相似的味道，他想，或许因为这孩子是他的骨血。熟悉的气味似乎将他带回了往事，他又隐约感受到腹部的疼痛，并随着呼吸有细微的酸楚掠过心脏。

他向前走了一步，在他知道自己想做什么之前。“别动！”男孩颤抖着对他嘶吼。他停住脚步，当然了，除了想抢走那把枪，我上前还会是想做什么，他想。

鲜血的味道更浓了，有暗红的颜色从对方深色的夹克上氤氲开来。这气味简直是一模一样，他皱皱眉，但这不对，因为他知道那腐烂的甜美气息并不是鲜血本来的味道，那是他的信息素，但他现在并没有处在发情期。

他忽然明白了过来。“上帝啊，你是个Alpha。”枪口依然对着他，他却忍不住露出了个笑容。

 

Terry。当听到那个男人的话时，小Brad想到的是Terry。

他是个Alpha，而他下午才发现这一点，在Terry身边。女孩凑过来嗅了嗅他，黑发掠过他的脸颊，对他笑了起来：“Brad，你没有感受到吗，”Omega女孩轻声对他说，“你分化了，你是个Alpha。”

然后他才意识到体内的躁动意味着什么，但他并不惊讶，他总是觉得自己会是个Alpha。他想起在他说自己要离开时，他的父亲的质问：“你要和那个女孩离开？那个Omega？而你还没有分化，如果你也是个Omega你打算怎么做，你们两个要怎么结合，怎么生活？”

他回答他不在乎，Terry也不在乎。但他是个Alpha更好些，一个Alpha和一个Omega的生活总是要更容易。

“我的Alpha。”Terry亲吻着他呢喃道，这是无可争议的事实，他马上就会标记她，带她离开开始新的生活。

但她死在了他刚刚成为Alpha的晚上，死在了他的父亲的命令下。

“我是个Alpha，而你刚杀了我的Omega。”他颤抖的手拿着枪，对准他的父亲，他的手指勾住扳机，而他直视着男人的眼睛。

忽然他松开了手指，那双睁大的绿眼睛猛地放松了下来。“死对你来说太容易了，”他说，“我要你一点点死去，在你余生的每一天，一点点死去。”

对方瞬间明白了过来：“你报了警，你个蠢货，你叫了警察？”

“而我会告诉他们你做过什么，我亲眼所见的每一件事，”有眼泪从他的眼睛里滑出来，他控制不住那个，他太疼了，他的肚子被开了个洞，他的父亲想要他去死，“我恨你。”

男人盯着他看了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，放松了语气：“别这样。”他猛然扣动扳机，打在了对方身后的墙壁上，伴随着一次因惊吓而起剧烈闪躲。

“操！你至少……”男人眨眨眼睛，“你至少让我去打理下自己。”

“你想做什么。”他警惕起来。

“……让我去个卫生间，你不用担心，你知道我没办法从那里逃出去……你刚才这一下，操，我得去换个裤子。”男人发出声尴尬的干笑，从他的枪口下移开，把自己挪进了卫生间。而他无法说出拒绝的话，他还在抑制颤抖，当卫生间门关上的那一瞬间，他整个人瘫倒在了地上。他觉得自己心脏在疼，一直疼到四肢，他止不住颤抖，眼前一片模糊。他想自己可能是晕倒了几个小时，但当他眼前恢复清明时，发现只过去了不到十分钟。但这也太长了，他挣扎着爬起来，握住手里的枪，推开了卫生间的门。

他怀疑自己进入了另一个世界。

浓烈的Omega信息素扑面而来，一种熟透了的气味，他觉得自己燃烧了起来，或许加速的血液会让他的所有鲜血从伤口里涌出来，但他不在乎，他感受不到，他只能想到，原来在发情期时对Omega的渴求是这种感觉。

他还没来得及闻到Terry的信息素的气味，他想，酸楚一闪而过，欲望排山倒海一样袭来。他觉得下半身燥热，只想插入这个有着如此甜美气息的Omega，他踉跄着闯进屋子，站在镜子前的人转过头，他看到那双绿眼睛，他不知道他在那一瞬间是浑身发冷还是还有有什么在体内炸开，让他燃烧的更加猛烈。

他看到散落在洗手台上的仿Omega信息素，他看到针管，男人还没放下的袖口，被扔到一旁的剃须刀，还有对方拿在手上的梳子。

“你疯了。”他轻声说。

“别说你不想要。”男人看着他，露出个笑意。

他想起曾经他质疑母亲当年的选择时，母亲对他说的话：“当他求我的时候，就像每一个讨人喜欢的Alpha一样。”而他直到此时才完全理解了她的错误决定，这个已经不算年轻的男人把自己打理整齐后，有种几乎可以说是秀丽但却透着种腐坏的漂亮。

“你为了脱身，可以做到这一步？”他开口，依然不敢相信自己所看到的。

“我是为了逃脱，我不想回监狱那种鬼地方！”男人忽然又放柔了语气，“但我不止是因为那个，我……我在乎你……我爱你，”那双绿眼睛里有水光滑过，“你想听这个吗，没错，我爱你。”

他的下腹在发热，冷意去了一些，而他整个人有些昏昏沉沉，“太晚了，”他说，“在这个时候说这个，你觉得我会相信你吗，你想杀我……”

“我是想杀了你，因为我不想让你离开！”男人声音颤抖，“我无法忍受你离开，病态，没错，我只想让你在我身边，那些日子……我很开心，我从来没那么开心过。”

Omega信息素让他的本能正侵占着理智，他如此的贪恋这个气息，他不想让任何人把这从他身边夺走。“别这样，这也会毁了你，你会上法庭，然后你也会坐牢，”男人缓慢地向他走近，“你不想这样，让我们找一个更好的办法解决这件事。”

气味加深了，他几乎握不稳枪。“你想要这个，你是我儿子，你骗不了我，Brad，跟我走……”

他握紧了枪，再次对准，男人刚刚没来得及梳整齐的金发散落下来一点垂在额前，脸上有惊慌一闪而逝，他看到了他以前在对方身上从来没发现过的脆弱。

“你跟我走，车在外面，你去开车，去哪由我决定。”他说，这是他疯狂的欲望下仅存的理智。

他的父亲笑了，迎着枪口贴近，扶住了他：“希望你不介意我帮你一下。”

他低头，看见自己腹部的鲜血，扶住他的手掌冰冷，但他旁边浑身散发着Omega气息的Alpha却有着炙热的温度，他克制着自己不要靠上去汲取力量，他绵软无力的手握着枪，抵在了对方的腹部。他们维持着这样奇怪的姿势，迈步走了出去。

 

他们不知道开了多久，小Brad坐在副驾上，枪口对准Brad，他一会儿被情欲折磨的不知道自己身处何处，一会儿自我厌恶又叫嚣着让他逼迫对方调转车头。他死死的咬着牙，忍受自己的一半灵魂与另一半撕打。车停了下来，他下意识握紧枪，Omega信息源向他靠近，一只手擦了擦他的眼睛，他才意识到汗水已经模糊了他的视线。

“你还好吗？”年长的男人轻声问他，他向对方看去，车外是树林，在夜色中变成诡异的黑色影子，而男人那双绿眼睛在黑暗中发亮，他在那一瞬间终于被魔鬼夺去了理智。

男人意识到了这点，解开安全带跨了过来，蹲在了他的脚下，明明是修长的四肢，却灵巧地缩在了那狭小的空间里，像是只柔软的猫。冰凉的手将他的欲望释放了出来，“你肚子上有个窟窿，但你还是硬了，我的儿子。”他听到魔鬼对他嘲笑道，他低头看去，正看到男人伸出舌头，把他高昂的欲望上方从腹部滑下的鲜血舔去了。

他浑身战栗，男人抬眼看他，直视着他把他的性器含了进去，灵巧的舌头像是道火热黏腻的液体，从他的欲望顶端滑过，在他的阴茎上游走。

他没过一会儿就射了出来，射进了对方的嘴里，有一些从嘴角滑出，他看着这淫靡的一幕，因欲望缓解而短暂恢复的理智让他明白发生了什么。但他的父亲只是瞥了他一眼，吞咽了下去，擦掉了精液，开了车门回到了驾驶位上。

他因为震惊无法动弹，枪被从他手中猛然抽走，Brad把枪插进了腰间。“混小子。”男人咒骂着，忽然又笑了起来，带着种得意的扭曲。而他在笑声中向窗外看去，一切都向后移去，越行越远，他知道自己再也走不上回头路了。

在意识到这一点后，困意终于袭来，他闭上眼睛，靠在了椅背上，他的父亲摸了摸他的脸颊，他年幼时幻想过的触碰，但又没有一处与幻想相同。“睡吧，我的孩子。”魔鬼轻声蛊惑，再次发出来自地狱的笑声。

 

他坐在酒吧的角落里，搜寻着今晚的猎物。

一个男性Omega推门而入，吸引了他的注意力。男人穿着身黑色的大衣，勾勒出修长的身材，他坐的角度只看得到对方的侧脸，足够让他断定这个Omega有张漂亮脸蛋。

男人坐在吧台前，点了杯什么一饮而尽，动作像是在泄愤。他走上前去，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”他问道。

男人转过了头，他看清了对方的脸，在黑发和苍白皮肤的映衬下那双眼睛绿得使人印象深刻。刚刚他闻到的若隐若现的Omega气息清晰起来，甜美得让人无法抗拒。男人眯起眼睛打量了他一下，笑着说：“当然。”

“你这个气味，不是出来的好时机，有什么烦心事？”他问。

男人撇撇嘴唇，做了个鬼脸：“透透气，当你不得不和一个蠢货绑在一起的时候，你得自己找找乐子。”

“你的Alpha，他没好好对你是不是？”他说着，手指轻轻触碰对方的膝盖，带着明显的暗示意味。他能闻到对方身上有微弱的Alpha气息，但对于一个信息素气味已经如此浓烈的Omega来说，这明显不够。

男人没有答话，在他眼里这是默认。“你想不想和我一起，找个什么地方，我会让你快乐的。”他轻声诱哄。

“那很好。”男人喝完了最后一点酒，起身和他离开酒吧。

他们没走出多远，Omega就猛地把他拉进一条小巷，他心中暗喜，他今天遇到了个饥渴的货色。他粗暴地吻上去，手试图扒掉对方的裤子，忽然间他感受到痛疼，他低头看去，一把刀没入了他的小腹。他还没来得及尖叫出声，男人的手指扼住了他的咽喉。

“你他妈在搞什么？”他听见一个声音问道，手指松开了，他摔倒在地，皮鞋踢上了他的下颚，他昏死了过去。

 

“你说你只是去喝一杯！”小Brad质问道，而年长的那个正弯下腰，搜出钱包，掏光所有现金塞进了大衣口袋。

“他自己送上门来的，我为什么要拒绝，更何况他毁了我喝酒的心情，”男人踢了踢地上的人，对自己的儿子说了句，“杀了他。”

“我不杀人。而且他只看到了你。”小Brad回道，转身走开。他的父亲楞了一下，嗤笑出声：“你不杀人？操你可真是个好男孩，很好我也不杀他，你要不要叫个救护车？他可能撑不了多久了。”

小Brad没有理他，他快步跟了上去，继续说道，用嘲弄的笑意掩盖压抑的怒火：“他是只看到了我，但如果警察找到了我，我会告诉他你的信息的，我们要做个遵纪守法的好公民不是吗，你满意了吗？”

他们回到租的房子，刚一进门，Brad忽然回过头问道：“你知道Tommy死之前我和他说了什么吗？”

“别和我提Tommy！”小Brad吼道。

“怎么，他是你弟弟，他又不是我儿子，”Brad耸耸肩，“我告诉他，狼群中的母狼会在发情的时候去引诱附近的公狗，把它们诱骗回来供群狼享用。我猜他到死也没懂这番话的意思，但你该懂。你是那只母狼，你把他们引诱过来送给了我，你带他们走向死路。所以别说你不杀人那种鬼话，那很可笑。”

男人忽然又笑了起来，轻声感叹：“我一直以为你会是个Omega。我的Omega。”

突如其来的一发子弹打在了他身后的墙上，他吓了一跳，尖叫着咒骂：“操！你有什么毛病！你想把警察招来吗！”

“脱衣服。”男孩拿着枪对他说。

“什么？”

“我是个Alpha，你才是Omega，闻一闻你身上的气味，会有人相信你是个Alpha吗。脱衣服，你开始这件事的时候就该做挨操的准备。”

“我……”他想移动，又是一声枪响，他喊道，“好吧好吧！别再搞出那么大的动静！”

他抬起手，脱下了大衣，又一颗颗解开纽扣，他带着恼怒的表情，动作却像是展示自己。终于他赤裸着站在自己的儿子面前，摊了摊手：“所以，你现在硬的起来吗，要我帮你吗？”

小Brad没有说话，男人眯了眯眼睛，明白了什么：“你已经硬了。这次你可不能拿发情期做借口了，我的孩子。”

小Brad上前，拿着枪的手砸在了对方脸上，把向后踉跄的男人一把拉回来推倒在了床上，他拽着那双修长的腿，把人拖到正确的位置，跨坐在了对方胸口，解开裤子拿出阴茎，勃起打在身下的人的脸上。他捏开对方下颌，把阴茎送了进去，抓住原本是金色但现在被染黑的头发，在对方嘴里抽插起来。每一次他都会撞到喉咙，带出一声声干呕，口水混着前液一起从嘴角流下来，生理性泪水模糊了那双绿眼睛。他掌掴了一下正含着他阴茎的脸颊，男人瞪了他一眼，他退出来，拽着对方的头发又扇了一记耳光，红印在苍白的皮肤上浮现出来，他起身把对方的双腿抬了起来压在了耳测，被折叠的腰让男人皱了皱眉。

他握住自己的阴茎，抵在入口处，男人直视着他，带着挑衅的神色。他插了进去，Alpha的身体不会自动润滑，甬道又紧又干，被他强行打开，两个人都咬紧了牙，谁都不发出一声。他动作了起来，淫靡的肉体撞击声在房间内响起，即使不是为了被插入而生的，但在抽插下后穴还是变得松软了一些。终于一声呻吟逸出，然而侵略者却是反应更大的那个，小Brad停了下来，耳尖发红，被自己父亲的声音弄得手足无措。

Brad恶意地动作了一下，将阴茎又全部吞入，发出声绵长的叹息。男孩瞪大了眼睛，怒火重新燃烧起来。他把那双长腿又往下压了压，死死地固定住，再次顶撞了起来。这一次身下的人没再试图保持沉默，放肆地呻吟着仿佛有观众在观赏表演，但其间夹杂着真实的痛哼。他在体内成结，但对于被侵入的Alpha来说，并没有可容纳成结的生殖腔，带来的只有被进一步撑开的疼痛。男人的阴茎却勃起了，被他一把握紧：“不知羞耻，你以前也这么做过吗？”他嘲笑道。

一只手扳住了他的后颈，把他向下拉去，同时年长的男人微微抬起上身，在这样的姿势下把身体弯折到一个几乎不可能的角度，吻住了他。尖利的牙齿咬住了他的嘴唇，像是要把他吞吃入腹，他在自己鲜血的味道中猛地射了出来。

“是我的儿子，一样的不知廉耻。”他的父亲嘲笑回来。

他沉默着将自己退了出来，松开对方的双腿，他的精液从入口流出来，他不知道是否该拿东西清理一下。下一秒刚被他压制得仿佛毫无攻击力的修长双腿踢了过来，他向后倒去，仰躺在了床上，男人扑过来死死地按住了他，反手一个耳光把他刚刚不痛不痒的那几下都还了回来，他的嘴角裂了，脑袋轰隆作响。但这还不够，男人瞧了眼他的腹部，扯开了早上亲手帮他换上的绷带，手指插进了他刚刚开始愈合的伤口。

他惨叫了一声，咬紧了牙关，试图挣脱出来，他体内的手指像钩子把他勾紧了，随着他的挣扎撕扯他的伤口，他觉得自己就像被吊住的鱼，明知疼痛却还是要不停翻腾。终于他失去了力气，只能任人宰割。男人抬起按住他的手，把床头的枪够了过来，把他刚才砸的那一下也还了回来。他死死地盯着对方，看着那双像魔鬼一样蛊惑了他的绿眼睛，准备迎接即将到来的一切，

 

Brad把枪抵在了男孩的下颌，对方正直视着他，和自己比起来，那双眼睛更偏蓝色，有点像是野兽幼崽。他的儿子是他见过的最像幼兽的孩子，骄傲不可控但又赤诚。男孩的瞳孔因为疼痛而细微颤抖，像是有水光但又像是晶莹剔透。他读不出那里面到底有多少情绪，最终他抽出被鲜血染红的手指，把枪卸了弹夹扔到了一边。

“那群废物。”他骂他那些连个孩子都杀不死的手下。他的儿子绷紧嘴唇看着他，他忽然就又觉得有些高兴，抬手把血抹在了对方的脸上。

“小杂种。”他轻声骂道。

end


End file.
